Black Roses for the Bride
by PikaGirl13
Summary: It's Sam and Danny's wedding day and guess who crashes the party? Vlad! A huge battle surges on and you won't believe who comes to Danny and Sam's rescue, DannyxSam Oneshot


Black Roses For The Bride

Sam looked at the mirror in complete awe of her own image; she was wearing a black and purple wedding gown with a black veil placed gently in her hair by jazz. Her makeup was perfect, but not flashy and a completely natural look that made her feel beautiful and strong. Today was the day that every woman looks forward to in their whole life, their wedding day.

"Wow Sam! You look so beautiful; you're like a Goth medieval princess!" Jazz told her in a hyperactive tone, she had been helping her get ready for this day since Danny announced that they were engaged.

"Thanks Jazz, that's nice of you to say. I hope Danny likes this as much as you and I do." Sam said wistfully. In truth she felt so nervous that she was afraid she might faint at the altar, now that's a way to remember your wedding day.

Jazz laughed a light hearted laugh and replied in a matter-of-fact tone, "I think Danny will faint when he sees you instead of the other way around, if there's one thing I know about men it's that they will always fall on their knees for the woman they love."

They both laughed together and then they went ahead and started to do last minute checkups on Sam's part.

In another room the Husband to be, Danny and his Best man Tucker were making sure that he was all ready for the wedding. It was the most important day of his life and he was going out of his mind with nervousness that he prayed would go away when Sam walked down the aisle.

"Dude you got to calm down, you're gonna sweat through your tux." Tucker told him as Danny wiped away sweat from his head with a towel, "Seriously you're a ghost fighter and this one time in your life makes you sweat like we ran 4 miles in gym."

Danny looked up at him with a nervous but Smart aleck look and replied, "Oh right, coming from the guy who fainted 4 times during his own ceremony that I had to posses him just to wake him up."

Tucker crossed his arms, "Well it's not my fault that Valerie looked like a supermodel, and All I'm trying to tell you bro is that you need to lighten up and not end up like I did when I got married." They both laughed and that seemed to have lightened Danny's worries about the wedding a little.

"Let's just hope no ghost comes through to the real world today of all days." Danny said hopefully, he didn't want to fight a ghost on the most important day of his life. Tucker nodded in agreement, "Ya that would be seriously bad."

There was a knock on the door and in came Jack Fenton, Dressed in a black tux over his orange jumpsuit, "Oh Danny look at you, you look like me when I got married to your mom, but you know less fat and more handsome." He went over to Danny and hugged him so tightly that he couldn't breathe that he had to go invisible to get released from the bear hug.

"Thanks dad, and just so were clear, you didn't leave the ghost zone completely undefended did you?" He asked his dad in a skeptical tone. Jack got a blank look on his face and than face palmed himself; this made Danny grab his dads shoulders and told him, "You left the Ghost zone completely undefended!"

Tucker grabbed Danny away from Jack and held him back as he tried to tell him, "Danny don't worry, we'll make sure that we're prepared, I'll call Valarie and make sure she brings her ghost hunting gear."

Danny exhaled and walked to the mirror to take a look at himself, he was wearing a black tux with a purple tie and purple corsage that brought out his blue eyes and black hair with extreme depth. Though Danny wasn't thinking about his looks entirely, he was thinking about the big leap he was going to make, being Sam's husband and than in the future a father; in a way he couldn't believe that this was real. But he smiled.

"Let's just hope that this day goes according to plan and not a huge disaster." Danny turned around and told Tucker and his dad. They smiled and together they went out the door and into the field where the white altar and his friend's were smiling waiting for them.

It was 20 minutes and all of a sudden the music starts to play and everyone turned around to the end of the aisle with open mouths as the Goth Beauty and her father were. In Danny's eyes she looked like a princess that was from a fairy tale.

"_Please don't let me faint, please don't let me faint."_ Danny thought in his head as Sam's dad handed her arm to him. He smiled at Danny and went to sit with his wife and at that moment he and Sam were hand in hand in front of the pastor.

But before a word got out of the pastors mouth the earth rumbled and a green vapor covered the ground as a maniacal laugh filled the air. Danny's eyes filled with shock as the Ghost walked in front of them, an old enemy by the name of Vlad.

"What are you doing here Vlad? What do you want?" Danny asked him with a furious tone, Vlad smiled his sharp teeth and replied, "Oh now come on Danny do you honestly think I would forget the boy who ruined my life since I was out in outer space?"

Sam stepped forward besides Danny and said, "That was 4 years ago Vlad, make a bridge and get over it! I swear if you ruin our wedding day I'm going to personally gut you out like a dead fish!" She took a step forward toward him but Danny held her back.

"Oh but I'm here to give you both my dearest congratulations on your marriage, it's so cute that I could cry, but wait, that's right I don't have a heart!" Vlad told them as he raised his hand and blasted at them. Danny pushed Sam out of the way and the beam of energy blasted the altar.

"That's it, you crossed the line, nobody ruins my Wedding! I'm Going ghost!" Danny yelled as he charged Vlad head on. Vlad only laughed and stepped aside as Danny through beams at him with full force.

"Well come on then son, I think you could do a little better than that! I'm twice your age and can outwit you in everything you do." Taunted Vlad as they circled each other like a couple of lions, Danny started to jump at Vlad but then a Blue net caught Vlad and pinned him on the grown tossing and turning.

"Well Well, isn't it number 2 on my hunters list. So glad you came around here on earth, now I can mount you on my wall." Said the fire blue haired ghost hunter, Skulker. Sam went up to him with an awe stricken look, "Skulker why are you here? Don't tell me you're gonna try to kill my husband are you?" she asked as Skulker loaded Vlad onto his back.

He looked at her with a smile and said, "Not today earth girl, besides that would be braking the man code, but maybe a few months later, right now he needs to make his vows." He then looked over to Danny with a confident look, "Congratulations ghost boy on your marriage, my girlfriend sent me here to give our present to you by taking out this trash of a ghost. But don't expect us to be buddy – buddy the next time." Before he left he through Sam a bouquet of Black Roses and told her, "Those are from Amber, she sends her love and her well wishes."

And with that they took off into the sky and the wedding was saved, after that they picked up where they left off and they exchanged their vows. "I Danny Phenton takes you Samantha Manson to be my lawfully wedded wife, in sickness or in health, for rich or poor, till death do us part. I will always be by your side no matter the situation or times ahead. I Love you."

Sam wiped away a stray away tear off her face and said to Danny, "I Samantha Manson take you Danny Phenton to be my lawfully wedded husband, in sickness or in health, for rich or for poor, till death do us part. I will always love you no matter how far we may be separated at times because of your ghost fighting but we will always be with each other by love no matter the distance, I Love You."

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife; you may now kiss the bride." The pastor proclaimed to them with a jolly smile, Danny and Sam gazed into each other's eyes and they Leaned to kiss a warm and soft kiss. Everyone yelled in joy, Tucker was crying and Jazz was comforting him. Their parents were talking about their future grandkids and how they would do family events.

Before Sam and Danny left for their honeymoon Sam turned to the woman at the wedding and tossed her bouquet of black roses. The Box Ghost Caught it.

And with that Sam and Danny started a new life of adventure and of love, their wedding a huge success and excitement.


End file.
